charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittany Reynolds
Brittany Reynolds was a friend of the Charmed Ones and the girlfriend of Max Jones. In 1998, she was one of the victims of the demon Javna, causing her to rapidly age into an old woman. Her youth was restored when the sisters banished the demon. Years later, Brittany was killed by Neena and Hogan, as they required the blood of innocents as part of a ritual to resurrect the Source of All Evil. As the demonic influence of Javna was still in her system, she once again aged rapidly upon her death. History Getting Kidnapped thumb|left|Old Brittany. Brittany lived in San Francisco, where she befriended the sisters and presumably met her boyfriend Max. She went on holiday to Tahiti around that time and had a tattoo of an angel on her hand, which would have been illegal in the United States. While talking to Piper and Phoebe at Quake, she showed the sisters her tattoo. When she left, she got in her car and checked the mirror to fix her make-up. She then spotted someone sitting in the backseat and screamed, though she was overpowered and taken. The following day, Max went to the police station to report her missing and talking to Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. Andy then mentioned she was the fourth young woman to disappear. Becoming Elderly When Piper left the church after dropping off the catering, she noticed an old woman walking around. When she later returned and saw the woman again, she recognized the tattoo on her hand and took her to the manor. She asked her several questions to confirm it was Brittany. As Piper and Prue checked the Book of Shadows, Brittany recognized Stefan's address on a napkin, which he had given to Phoebe. She grabbed the napkin and collapsed, saying the name Javna. After Javna took Phoebe, she and her sisters banished the demon with a spell. As a result, Brittany's youth was restored. Death thumb|Old Brittany in her coffin. In 2008, the sisters learned that Brittany had been killed and Piper and Phoebe attended her funeral. When Phoebe touched the coffin she had a premonition of Brittany and saw she was once again elderly. Piper couldn't believe it was possible since they defeated Javna years before. To be sure, Piper froze the cemetery and opened the coffin to check for herself. As Piper was sure her death was not by natural causes, the sisters returned home to check the Book of Shadows. They later learned that all the innocents they saved were being targeted by Neena and Hogan, who required their blood to resurrect the Source of All Evil. Brittany's elderly appearance was simply coincidence, caused by magic lingering in her tissues from her encounter with Javna, which resurfaced when she died. Notes and Trivia *It is likely that Brittany did not remember what happened to her, as Phoebe ran into another victim named Tia, who did not remember a thing. * Brittany Reynold's license plate number was ZJS1723. * Brittany is the first innocent saved by the sisters in the series. In the comics, she was the first innocent revealed to have been killed. Appearances Brittany Reynolds appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''1 comic throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Comic Characters Category:Vanquished or Killed